


咎由自取

by Anafranil



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, EXO (Band), bakesoo, 灿嘟 - Fandom, 白嘟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafranil/pseuds/Anafranil
Summary: *灿白嘟文 洁癖勿进
Relationships: Bakehyun/D.O., Chanyeol/D.O., 朴灿烈/都暻秀, 边伯贤/都暻秀
Kudos: 13





	咎由自取

**Author's Note:**

> *灿白嘟文 洁癖勿进

*灿嘟/白嘟 洁癖党绕道  
*灿烈伯贤渣男预警

（预警都写清楚了。不喜绕道。乱bb直接拉黑）

1.  
炎热的夏天，窗外的知了仿佛耗尽了他们生命般发出恬噪的声响，偶尔刮起的一阵风给人们带来一丝清凉。风漫无目的的游荡着将教室里半拉住的窗帘吹动起来，窗帘被高高的吹起像是在和风跳一支柔软的舞。

现在是午休时间，诺大的教室里只剩下了大家杂乱的桌子，桌子上摊开着各种课本和未做的习题册，仿佛上一秒还能看见学生们趴在桌子上漫不经心的打着哈欠乞求快点下课。

但现在本应安静的教室却传来了一阵呜 咽的声音，带着痛苦与挣扎然而又夹杂着一丝愉悦让人听了心里直痒痒忍不住的想要一探究竟。

朴灿烈老师正靠在课桌上脸上带着满足而享受的笑容，手像是奖励听话的宠物般轻轻的抚摸着眼前卖力吞吐的人。

“好了 起来吧 ”朴灿烈拍了拍都暻秀的脸示意让他转过去趴在桌子上，然后一把扯下暻秀的裤子做了简单的润滑后就挺身进入。

都暻秀的双腿有些发软，不知道是太过激动的原因又或者只是单纯的爽到而已。暻秀低着头嘴里传出淡淡的呻。吟声，很轻很自然像是被顺毛的猫咪感到舒服而发出的声音。

朴灿烈看着眼前的人过于单薄的身体皱了皱眉，少年的脊椎凸起的很明显，让人忍不住的想要顺着那一节节凸起的脊椎向下抚摸直至尾椎骨那里，可爱而小巧的臀 部让人觉得上面缺了一只摇摆着的猫尾巴。

灿烈觉得对于自己来说都暻秀太过小只了，所以灿烈不喜欢暻秀到处乱跑，小家伙只有待在自己怀里才是最安全的。可都暻秀就算是猫，也是野猫。别说安心的待在灿烈的怀里了，不挠伤他都算是给他面子了。

课桌被摇晃的发出声响夹杂着两个人肉 体。撞击的声音，在空旷教室里的声音显得格外突出，像是浓重的黑夜里有人突然咳嗽起来那般触目惊心。

汗水顺着朴灿烈的脸颊流下，在这样炎热的夏天里使他感到了一丝烦躁，但他仍旧任由那汗滴顺着他起伏的动作向下滴落，汗滴掉落到都暻秀的后背上再顺着他那优美的线条向下流去最后融入到两人结 合的地方。

终于到了临界点，朴灿烈紧紧的扣住都暻秀的腰肢再狠狠地挺入，滚烫的液体让都暻秀有种被灼伤的错觉。在都暻秀爬在桌子上还有些恍惚的期间身后的朴灿烈已经穿好衣服又恢复了平时那种风度翩翩的模样。

“老师。钱”

都暻秀擦了擦嘴上的水光，语气平静的仿佛就跟说“老师 我想请教你个题”一样。

朴灿烈轻笑了一声先是点了一根烟狠狠的吸了一口后，才从怀里的口袋拿出钱包随意抽出了几张纸币，然后将钱塞进暻秀胸口的衬衫口袋里。眼神充满玩弄意味的盯着都暻秀大腿内侧被他留下的咬痕。

都暻秀却看都不再看他一眼，只是确认钱数无误后便拿起掉落在一旁的裤子穿上，动作迅速且熟练。朴灿烈看着他的动作莫名的有些失落，烦躁的抓了抓自己的卷发然后深吸了一口烟，一把将都暻秀拉到自己的面前然后将烟全部呼到了他的脸上。

都暻秀眉头紧锁小脸皱成一团忍不住咳嗽了两下，朴灿烈看着眼前的人可爱的反应轻笑了两声，把烟在课桌上捻灭后低头想要亲吻他，却被都暻秀不动声色的躲开了。

都暻秀穿好衣服后看着被两人搞乱的现场有些发愁，但最终还是走向了门口对着朴灿烈微微鞠躬后说着“那就拜托了”便转身关上门就走了。

朴灿烈挠了挠自己的头发有些无奈的看着满地狼藉，没办法谁让是自己非要提出在教室做的呢。

“该死的小鬼”朴灿烈盯着紧闭的教室门突然恶狠狠的说道。

2.  
边伯贤蹲在窗下，汗水已经浸透了他的衬衫，一滴汗珠从他的前额滑下滴落在地面上。他舔了舔唇，想要尽力无视自己已经硬的不行的事实。但教室里传出的呻吟声还是让他的血液都向下流动着。边伯贤悄悄的挪到后门，通过门缝他看到都暻秀赤裸的趴在自己的桌子上呻吟着，身后是朴灿烈在狠狠的抽送。边伯贤闭上眼睛静静的听着教室里的动静，这让他觉得自己即变态却又有一种难以言喻的兴奋感。直到教室里的动静趋于平静，边伯贤才抹了把脸后快步离开。

“都暻秀…”

从那以后边伯贤最喜欢做的事情就是趴在桌子上偷看都暻秀。虽然都暻秀总是面无表情的样子，但边伯贤越看越觉得他眼睛里有股勾人的劲儿。特别是都暻秀刚睡醒的时候，从桌子上爬起来慵懒的伸个腰，眼睛泛红的盯着地面发呆的模样。边伯贤时常看着看着就硬了。他时常抚摸着自己的桌子想着那天所偷窥到的画面，都暻秀的呻吟总在耳边回绕着。

边伯贤开始有意的靠近都暻秀，起初都暻秀总是皱着眉头躲着他，但时间久了他终究是凭着一副人畜无害的笑容让都暻秀放下了戒心。都暻秀的身边从此多了一个人，无论是在教室，操场，回家的路上甚至上厕所边伯贤都是形影不离。都暻秀的耳边总有人轻快的叫着他“暻秀呀”，就算都暻秀觉得两人的距离有些过近但总归没说什么。

因为边伯贤是他的第一个朋友。

但总有那么几天都暻秀会打发掉边伯贤，以各种蹩脚的理由让他先回家。都暻秀本以为边伯贤会闹脾气，但边伯贤却意外的听话，总是摸摸他的脑袋说着知道了然后背上书包先行离开。望着边伯贤离去的背影，都暻秀却有种说不出的感觉。

“啧。你不觉得他太烦人了吗？”朴灿烈点起一根烟，吸了一口后又想低头呼到都暻秀脸上。但这次却被都暻秀推开了。

“谁？”都暻秀低头扣着衬衫，手却有些不自主的发抖。

“还能是谁？就你们班那个叫边伯贤的小子。”朴灿烈有些烦躁的掐灭了烟，盯着都暻秀的脸企图看出些什么。

都暻秀加快穿衣服的速度，轻车熟路的摸到朴灿烈的皮夹点了点钱，确认无误后抓起地上的书包转身就走。

“他是我的朋友。”都暻秀只丢下这句话便落荒而逃。

“朋友？你他妈扣子都扣错了”朴灿烈嗤笑着。无意中看到楼下的一个熟悉的身影却让他眯起了眼睛。边伯贤为什么还在这里？朴灿烈盯着后门那有些明显的门缝若有所思，突然他低声笑了起来。原本好听的声音不知是因为情欲或是烟的缘故变得有些沙哑。

“都暻秀。你完蛋了。”

3.  
边伯贤又盯着都暻秀的背影，看着他藏在白衬衫下的身体，想着他光滑皮肤的触感，那些喘息和呻吟声让他觉得自己有些魔怔。

又有谁能想到那个在午后的阳光下打盹的少年的白衬衫下全部都是性爱留下的痕迹。

边伯贤觉得自己必须要做些什么了。

4.  
都暻秀最近觉得很烦躁。

他说不清自己对于边伯贤是什么一种感觉。也许是喜欢，也许只是作为朋友的珍重感。他以前从来没有过朋友，他很孤独，却又渴望着朋友。他不愿让边伯贤发现自己是这种人，所以他要结束这段不正常的关系。他要和朴灿烈分手。

当初朴灿烈说是要关心自己的学生，给他做额外的辅导，给他漫画书，玩具。甚至带他去动物园看长颈鹿。都暻秀很高兴，他将朴灿烈当做哥哥一样，他也开始和同龄人一样开朗的大笑，他也学会了示弱和撒娇。但有一天朴灿烈却在宾馆抚摸着他的嘴唇问他喜不喜欢自己，都暻秀下意识的点头了。接着朴灿烈就吻了上来。

那天晚上都暻秀哭的很厉害，断断续续的想要说话却始终没有办法说出一句完整的话。但朴灿烈只以为他是第一次不舒服，所以放慢了力道亲吻着他的额头，夸他做的很好是个乖孩子。

“可我不想做乖孩子”都暻秀流着泪想到。

5.  
朴灿烈很喜欢这个小孩。第一次看见都暻秀时，他就在想这个小孩哭起来是什么模样。就在他为怎样接近都暻秀烦恼时，却发现这个孩子异常的孤独。这样一来，下手就变得容易多了。讨好孩子无非就是糖果，玩具。摸着他的脑袋时，眼睛却在看他白衬衫下若隐若现的皮肤。

“你喜欢我吗？” 朴灿烈问出这句话时还是有点紧张的，但都暻秀乖巧的点了点头。接着事情就一发不可收拾了。

“他是自愿的。”

6.  
小孩终究是小孩。边伯贤以为自己隐藏的再好，在朴灿烈看来都是无用功。他知道那是什么眼神，充满着欲望和占有欲。朴灿烈起初很生气，但很快他就想通了。都暻秀想要的是朋友，而他边伯贤从一开始，就走错路了。

所以在都暻秀鼓起勇气说不要跟他再联系时，朴灿烈只是用力捏了捏都暻秀的脸，再给了都暻秀一个大大的怀抱。显得既潇洒又大度。

“你总会回来的。”

7.  
都暻秀觉得自己真正的轻松了，一直背负着的秘密终于算是消失了。现在他终于可以堂堂正正的面对边伯贤了。

“暻秀啊。放学来操场一下。” 边伯贤递给都暻秀一瓶牛奶，一副高兴的不得了的样子。

“好吧”都暻秀点了点头。

8.  
太阳下山了，金黄色的光芒从窗户照了进来，撒在仓库里的垫子上，也将都暻秀的身子变得暖洋洋的。

边伯贤脱掉他的衣服，兴奋的扣紧他的腰一点点的进入他的身体。汗水从他的额前滑落滴在都暻秀的光滑肚子上。往常看起来像小狗一样可爱的人，此刻却是只贪婪的狮子。少年的身体纠缠在一起，将欲望发泄的淋漓尽致。

边伯贤低身下去有些颤抖的吻着都暻秀的眼角的泪痕，轻声的说着“对不起。”

9.  
都暻秀静静的躺在垫子上，看着窗外的夕阳下的小鸟飞过。好像翅膀煽动的声音就在耳旁，然而仓库里只有这令他作恶的喘息和黏腻的触觉。都暻秀感到莫大的悲哀， 后背被粗糙的垫子磨的生疼，他好像听到了翅膀被人撕裂的声音。

都暻秀在心里一遍又一遍的问着自己。

“我做错了什么？”

10.

“我好想逃离”


End file.
